


Christmas Time

by Jadeleaf



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeleaf/pseuds/Jadeleaf
Summary: Christmas is a time for family and forgiveness.  Maiko aims to help fix the rift between Kei and Arata. Slight canon divergence.
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Maiko Maya Stronskaya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get rid of plot bunnies after watching the season 3 finale. I kinda assumed that there would be a longer gap between the season and the First Inspector movie, but alas.

“You want to invite all of them?”

“Why not? We have the space and it’s not as if they have anywhere else to go.”

Kei looked around the main living area of their apartment. He had felt on edge since he’d taken up Homura’s offer and Maiko had noticed. Things had improved between him and Arata, but Kei still felt betrayed – hypocrite that he was.

“Including my boss.”

“It would be nice to have another woman, unless she has other plans?”

Kei doubted it. Chief Shimotsuki seemed dedicated to her work and after the recent accident… Kei tried not to think about it too much.

It was snowing when he left the house in the morning. Maiko saw him off at the door with two homemade lunches and a peck on the cheek. His phone pinged when he reached his car and he read the message. He would need to take a detour into work. Kei called Arata to say he would be a little late.

Arata greeted him with a warm smile that Kei attempted to return. Almost immediately, Arata began talking about the Governor and how she was aiming to improve the policy towards immigrants.

“I doubt her party will allow that.”

“Maybe,” Arata conceded. “But she is trying to make things better.”

Kei let his silence speak for itself. She was elected in a large part because of her anti-immigrant message. She would have to do more than impassioned speeches to win him over.

He glanced through the rear-view mirror at Arata, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Kei berated himself. He promised Maiko he’d try and make things better between them.

“Maiko and I would like you and the rest of Division One for Christmas dinner.”

Arata frowned. “Hasn’t Christmas passed?”

“We celebrate it on 8th January. We’ll be cooking some traditional food.”

A smile spread across his partner’s face. “Well, in that case I would love to.”

Kei returned the smile with a more subdued one of his own. Maybe they could make this work.

* * *

“Tell your boss to stop interfering in my cases!”

“It’s not that simple. Kougami still suspects there may be foxes in CID.”

“And you believe him.”

“He’s rarely wrong, unfortunately.”

Kei heard the tick, tick, tick as Chief Shimotsuki dumped mental stress pills into her hand before throwing them in her mouth. She glared when she noticed him at the door.

“Let me guess, a new scheme to deteriorate my hue further.”

Kei glanced at the MOFA’s Nobuchika Ginoza sat in one of the chairs in front of Chief Shimotsuki’s desk, before entering the room. He stood to attention.

“My wife and I would like to invite you for Christmas dinner next weekend.”

Chief Shimotsuki sat back in her chair. “What’s the catch?”

“What I think the Chief is trying to say is that she would love to join you.”

“Ginoza!”

He leaned his prosthetic arm on her desk. “When was the last time you did something outside of work?”

“None of your business,” she hissed back.

Kei glanced between the two. “I can come back if you’d prefer.”

Ginoza waved his free hand as if brushing the thought aside. “I’ll be getting out of your way.”

He stood up and looked at Kei carefully. Kei squared his shoulders as if he was back as a soldier on parade. 

“Glad you were able to find your wife. I’m sorry for what happened afterwards.”

“I understand. You had your own case.”

Ginoza sighed. “Still…”

He shook his head and turned back to the Chief. “Please take care of yourself.”

Ginoza gave Kei a nod before leaving. Kei watched him go, wondering how much the MOFA had uncovered so far.

“As long as you’re not just inviting me for the sake of it.”

Kei was pulled away from his thoughts so suddenly, he almost thought he’d imagined her reply. Chief Shimotsuki blushed and looked at her computer as a distraction.

“We’d be happy to have you.”

Shimotsuki nodded absently. “I’ll add it to my calendar then. Do you need me to bring anything?”

“I’ll check with Maiko.” 

* * *

“You sure you want us there, Inspector?”

Could no one just accept an invitation for what it was? “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, after everything your wife’s been through…”

“She’s fine,” Kei said, cutting him off.

The four enforcers glanced between each other, simultaneously deciding that they’d either all go or no one would. Kei waited patiently for their response, wondering if he should leave them to discuss it without the pressure of their boss over them. Unfortunately, he wanted an answer sooner rather than later.

“We’d love to join you.”

* * *

It seemed strange to host his boss and the rest of his team at his home, but he made sure everyone’s drinks were never empty and Maiko cooked a new dish before the last one was finished. The atmosphere, while awkward at first, soon filled with lively conversation. Kei was almost impressed how long they avoided speaking about work.

Chief Shimotsuki stood near Maiko as she cooked, seemingly interested in watching a meal being made from scratch. It made Kei wonder if she’d ever eaten food that wasn’t artificially created. In that moment he was glad his wife had persuaded him to invite her. The two seemed to get on surprisingly well.

The festivities continued well into the evening, with Kei leading many of their Christmas traditions. As certain members of Division One got increasingly drunk it became harder and harder to motivate them to follow along. Kei might’ve been annoyed with them, but seeing Maiko genuinely happy for the first time since the case, he forced himself to take a step back. Soon, however, the rowdiness became too much for Kei to bare. 

He stepped outside, the fresh breeze hitting his face and quickly sobering him. The view was mostly hidden by nearby high-rise buildings, but he could almost imagine CID headquarters in the distance. Maybe he was in over his head. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Behind him, the door slid open and closed again. The owner scuffed his shoes against the ground with each step. Kei tried not to frown at how ill-disciplined it sounded.

“You and Maiko really are amazing cooks.”

“Maiko did most of the work,” Kei replied, shutting down the conversation.

Arata folded his arms and placed them on the railing overlooking the city. When Kei didn’t say any more, Arata hunched over so that his chin was resting on his arms. The two stood in silence until Kei finally relented.

“Thank you for coming. Maiko had been looking forward to hosting everyone when her sight returned.”

“What about you?”

Kei stiffened. Trust Arata to see through him so easily.

“It’s been… nice. I’m enjoying myself more than I thought I would. With this ongoing case, we haven’t had much chance to relax.”

Arata didn’t say anything in response, only continued to watch him. However, Kei wasn’t going to say anything more on the matter. The wind picked up a little, causing him to shiver.

“We should go back inside.”

“I thought you were used to the cold,” Arata teased.

Kei looked at Arata then. His friend still trusted him even after they had fought and knowing Arata, he’d trust Kei even if he admitted to becoming a Bifrost Inspector. The least Kei could do was trust his partner in return, even if he wouldn’t reveal his secret – that would complicate things too much.

The two headed back inside, the warmth and noise of the apartment filling Kei with new determination.


End file.
